Due to the technological progress of nowadays display, the display of the same diagonal panel length becomes thinner than ever before. In order to meet the thin and light display structure and to reduce the thick appearance, the design of the conventional support structure is modified accordingly by technical means of reducing using metal casting pieces or avoiding one-piece casting to achieve effective space utilization and reducing the width/thickness of the structure, such as the present applicant applied for a “lifting device” (Taiwan utility model patent M527198) comprising a support (1), the support (1) comprising an upper frame (11) having a pair of rail grooves (111) on the opposite left and right sides thereof, and a through groove (112) provided in front of each of the pair of rail grooves (111) a seat (2) having a seat plate (21) having a rear end extending vertically to a pair of wings (23), the left and right sides of the pair of wings (23) provided symmetrically with a pair of slide seats (231) sat in the pair of rail grooves (111), each of the slide seats (231) provided with plural roller holes (232) arranged in two rows and communicating with one of adjacent side walls of the slide seats (231), at least one of the roller holes (232) in each row of the roller holes (232) provided with a roller (233), so that each of the rollers (233) partially exposed to the adjacent side walls of each of the slide seats (231) and adjacent to a respective inner walls of the respective rail grooves (111), and a end tab (234) engaged to the slide seats (231) to enclose the two rows of wheel holes (232), and the pair of wings (23) provided through the pair of through grooves (112); and a constant force spring (3) coiled in a loop connected between the upper frame (11) and the seat (2).
However, the present applicant has neglected the display viewing from the viewpoint of a user, and therefore the abovementioned support (1) has a structural width/thickness at the viewpoint. Moreover, the lower frame (12) of the support (1) use metal casting pieces. Thus, to find the technical means of further reducing using metal casting pieces or avoiding one-piece casting in the overall design of the support and the technical means of a thinner appearance of the display viewing from the viewpoint of a user are the problems to be solved by the present invention.